Missing Thunder Returns
by A.Potter1
Summary: Blake and Hunter have a sister, who they think is dead. But what happens when she returns. *First Story in my White Thunder Saga* (HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES.)
1. Default Chapter

****

Missing Thunder Returns Part 1

__

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to Disney. Anora Trejo _belongs to me and me alone unless you ask me first._

****

~ Trejo Residents ~

Blake and Hunter Trejo were in their kitchen almost falling asleep while eating their breakfast. 

"Bro, why are these dreams coming back again." Blake asked Hunter.

"I don't know Blake, but we need to find out and find out soon." Hunter answered him and Blake only nodded in agreement. With that they finished their breakfast and headed off to work at Storm Chargers.

****

~ Storm Chargers ~

Dustin Croft was already at work when Hunter and Blake arrived. Dustin looked up them as they entered.

"Dudes, you guys look like you guys didn't get any sleep." Dustin said.

"We didn't Dustin." Blake told him.

"Oh, why not dude?" Dustin asked.

"We kept having this dream every night and we don't know what it is telling us." Hunter told him.

"Well, what is it about?" Tori Hanson, Blake's girlfriend asked as she joined them at the counter.

"We kept having a dream of the day our parents and sister died. But the thing that is different is that our sister got away." Blake said to Tori and Dustin.

"Wait, you guys have a sister?" Tori asked in shock.

"We _had _a sister, she is dead." Hunter said.

"But dude, what if the dream is trying to tell you that she is still alive." Dustin said.

"Whatever man, come on Blake we have to get to work." Hunter said.

Then he and Blake went into the back room and started to work. A girl just entered Storms Chargers with Shane; she had brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket.

"Anora, where did you learn to ride a motorcycle like that?" Shane asked the girl.

"My brothers were totally into motorcross, and it is also the same thing just your on the street instead of a dirt track." Anora told him.

"Hey Shane, you gonna introduce us." Dustin said.

"Oh yeah, Tori Hanson, Dustin Croft. This is Anora. I never caught your last name." Shane said.

"Its Trejo, Anora Trejo." Anora told him.

"Wait, your brothers wouldn't be called Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked her.

"Yeah why?" Anora asked with a confused look on her face.

"Stay right there, Dustin go get them." Tori said and Dustin ran off to the back. Anora still had a very confused look on her face. Then a voice Anora knew came from the back.

"Come Dustin, what is so important that Hunter and me have to come up here for?

"Blake? Hunter?" Anora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, who wants to … know." Hunter said until he saw who was in front of them.

"Anora? Is that you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah it is. I thought the two of you were dead." Anora answered him.

"Yeah we thought you were dead. What brings you here anyway?" Hunter asked.

"Revenge." Anora told them.


	2. Part 2

****

Missing Thunder Returns Part 2

__

A/N: Shout Outs

Ragemoon - Thanx for the review I will try to use as much detail as I can in this chapter. J 

Allie351 - If you have watched the show carefully they thought of there adopted parents as their real parents. As a little early insight Anora is Hunter's real sister and was adopted into the same family as him. She is also the middle child meaning Blake is younger than she is.

Kar-chan - They weren't really surprised because of their dreams. Also Dustin said that their dreams were telling them that their sister was alive.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Ninja Storm belongs to Disney. Anora Trejo _belongs to me and me alone unless you ask me first._

****

~ Storm Chargers ~

Hunter, Blake, Tori, Shane, and Dustin were all shocked by what Anora had just said. Anora was in Blue Harbor Bay for revenge.

"Who do you want revenge on?" Tori asked even though she thinks that she knows the answer to that question.

"A dark ninja master called Lothor, he killed my parents and tried to kill me in the progress. I barley escape by the skin of my teeth." Anora told them all. Of course they all knew who she wanted revenge on but they wanted to make sure that they were right.

"But how did you know that Lothor was here?" Shane asked trying to get more information out of her. _Maybe she has something on Lothor that we don't already know. _Shane thought to himself.

"The news and the papers." Anora told them not wanting to say too much to them. 

"But the power rangers fight Lothor. What are you going to do that would be any different?" Dustin asked. 

"I have something up my sleeve. I am the type of person that doesn't always laid all their cards onto the top at once." Anora said with a very wicked smile on her face.

****

~ Lothor Space ship ~

Lothor was sitting in his dark throne room. He was by himself sitting on his throne, watching what was going on at Storm Chargers. When he was Anora he got really mad.

"I thought that little brat was dead. Oh well, she wants revenge on me, she is going to have a hard time doing that." Lothor said then he let out one of his evil laughs that was his evilest laugh of all.

Just then Marha and Karpi, Lothor's nieces, enter the throne room after hearing their uncle's evil laugh.

"Uncle, what are you laughing about?" Marha asked him. 

"I am laughing because the Thunder Rangers' sister thinks she can destroy me." Lothor answered her making him laugh even more. Only this time Marha and Karpi joined along with him.


End file.
